Proto-Three
by cynthash
Summary: Born to end a petty war, Proto-Three found her solace in another world. Oneshot, elsannanna.


The Proto-Three averted her eyes from the flashing light, and the centurions behind her clanked to exit the room. Wind from the portal buffeted her strawberry blonde braids, and her charcoal coloured jumpsuit rippled. Approaching the portal, Proto-Three inhaled one last time, and stepped through the energetic event horizon before her, steeling her eyes shut against the sensation of being demolecularized.

With a soft huff, Arendelle's last Queen tumbled out of her bed, writhing away from her sister's probing 'tickle monster'. An odd rippling sound rushed through the room, and the heads of the two lovers snapped to the doorway. A girl lay huddled on the floor there, and Anna hid her nudity with the blankets on the bed. Gingerly springing to her feet, swirls of icy magic surrounded the blonde older sister, and she padded her way to the heap of softly sobbing girl.

"H-hello?"

Tears burbling, the redheaded stranger rose to her feet, gazing at her surroundings. All around her and above her were ice. _Have I failed?_ She thought to herself, and her eyes locked onto a pair that could have reflected her easily.

The two girls stared at each other warily, observing each other's body language. Their expressions were almost mirrored in shock and bewilderment. The two girls jolted in surprise at Elsa's throat-clearing, and Proto-Three felt something she had only the barest of experience with: want.

Elsa's cheeks were still flushed, and if she had started seeing things, at least she had started seeing nice things.

"Anna," she called to her partner, "is it just me, or am I looking at another you?"

Head shaking in bewilderment, the younger sister's voice would not come out, and she merely shrugged. Elsa stabilised her breathing, and let her imagination wander.

It wasn't as if the pair had never discussed the possibility of adding a third female to their bed arrangements; Elsa had frequently commented that she'd want two Annas. One to stroke her "special spot on the inside", and one to suck on her youthful breasts. The thought that it might have a possibility of happening never seemed real though. And yet, here her dream stood.

"I..." The Anna-like girl spoke for the first time. "I am Proto-Three, a Cylon."

The sisters merely gaped at the newcomer, uncomprehending of the words that had spilled from her mouth. Anna regained her presence of mind first. _How does she sound so much like me?_ Was the first thought that escaped her lips. The former monarch simply cocked her head, and decided to see where this dream led. At least it was a good dream: she'd only had good ones since beginning to let Anna share her bed.

"Well," she began, "let's go with that then. My name," she gestured to herself, "is Elsa." Forgetting herself for a moment, the slighter mother on the bed let her jaw flap. "My name is Anna."

Stepping to the close proximity of her seeming counterpart, Proto-Three gazed into the deep teal eyes of the one who called herself Anna, and beheld the confused happiness in them. In a show of contented affection, she locked lips with the woman before her, savouring the taste of strawberries and fresh mint. Swivelling her eyes to her heart's dearest, Anna waggled her brows and turned her face slightly, parting from the new girl's.

A step in their direction took Elsa to Ground Zero of their show of affection. Wandering hands unzipped Proto-Three's jumpsuit while icy shards of delicious intent sliced through the cloth, shredding it while it was molted from her body. The reunited sisters joined their new lover in a mind-numbing kissing embrace.

Watching the gently snoring sisters, Proto-Three decided Number One could suck it. This world had no cylon wars, no genocide(yet), and no petulant sycophantic tyrants that she had met. This icy home was a warmer one than it looked. Sighing in relief, the prototypical Cylon woman settled into the embrace of the loving women she had met that day. Safety and satiety combined here.


End file.
